What Happend Back Then
by Kimidinosaur
Summary: It's that time of year again, and of course Arthur has to chose today to Propose to Gwen, but when Arthur and Gwen come across Merlin at someone's grave, they decide to stay and listen while he pours his heart out. Will they find out how much their friend has suffered for them? And how Much he protects them? MAGIC REVEAL!
1. Chapter 1: Love and Sorrow

What Happend Back Then By:Kimidinosaur

**Athuor's Note:**

**Sorry for the grammer error's and miss-spellings! My brain is fried this week! I don't think I got ANY sleep! Im especially tierd after Me and one of my friends had a spa day at her house. We whatched Definetly,Mabey and wore Mud masks while we did our nails'**  
**I've never tried a mud mask before but they are pretty relaxing, especially after ISAT week! Ugh! I don't like tests. Now before I blabber on any furthur,I hope you like my FIRST EVER FAN FIC! THERE ARE PLENTY MORE COMMING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**  
**I will try to post every day if I can! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Also all my chapters will have a short conversation at the bottom between Me, Arthur And Merlin.**

CHAPTER 1:

The day started like any other day, with the chipper vocie of king Arthurs' manservent,  
comming to wake him up. Merlin opend the curtains to let the morning light into Arthurs chambers'

"Rise and shine!" Yelled Merlin with a hint of over cheeryness in his vocie.

Arthur threw his shoe at his annoying man servent

"Merlin!" Arthur moaned,"Don't you ever shut up?"

Merlin ingnored the kings comment,Arthur could tell when Merlin was upset,the witty banter that usally entertained him would stop.  
and Merlin would try to hide his sadness from him. Knowing it would be pointless to ask Merlin what was wrong, Arthur decided to tell Merlin his great news.

"Merlin guess what!" said Arthur excitedly

"Yes Sire?" Replied Merlin

_Oh great now his using titles he must be upset_

"Im going to be preposing to Gwen Today!" wispering it into his manservents ear as to not be heard by any servents passing his chabers,

Merln stood there his eyes growing wide and a smile formed

"Really!?" asked Merlin excitedly

"Yes, Im taking her on a picnic today and I will ask her, which means..."Arthur was interuppted by Merlin

"You need me to get a lunch and the horses ready" Replied Merlin

"Yes, but curtosy of Gwenivere, You get the day off after you finish those tasks!"

Merlin stood there in shock

_'WOW I should give him more time off, unless next time he actually dies from shock'_ He thought

"Unless you want more chores?" Smiled Arthur

"No sire" said Merlin Leaving the room to finish his tasks *****************************************************************************************************************  
Merlin left Arthurs room as quickly as he could, he couldn't bear the conversation any longer.

_'WHY?! WHY DID ARTHUR HAVE TO CHOSE TODAY TO PREPOSE!?_'thought Merlin

No one knew, not even Gauis, that today was the anniversery of her death, his one love, murderd by his best friend.

He knew it wasn't Arthurs fault she died, he had just been trying to protect his kingdom' he hadn't known. 'If only she hadn't been cursed.' Thought Merlin 'If only he could have saved her, he would have found a way to save her, to reverse the curse.

"Freya" Wispered Merlin

Now Freya was the lady of the lake. Because of this fact Merlin had gotten to see her one last time, His gift from the fisher king had allowed them to talk once more, but only for a short while.

After finishing the preprations and seeing Arthur and Gwen off, Merlin road out to the lake of Avalon,To the place where she was.  
********************************************************************************************************************

OK! WELL THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLESESE REVIWE! ALSO IM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD ADD THE KNIGHTS IN HERE AS WELL, SO IF YOU WANT THE KNIGHTS IN HERE JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE OR TELL ME IN A REVIWE! IF YOU JUST WANT A CERTAIN KNIGHT IN HERE, WELL THAN DO THE SAME THING! BUT INCLUDE THEIR NAME (OBVIOSLY).

Chapter 1 short

MERLIN: HEY KIMI!

ME: HI MERIN!

MERLIN: HAVE YOU SEEN THAT PRAT ANYWHERE?

ARTHUR: I CAN HEAR YOU!

ME: HEY ARTHUR

ARTHUR: HEY KIMI!

MERLIN: WHERE DID YOU GO?

ARTHUR: I WAS PACKING KIMI'S LUNCH FOR SCHOOL

ME: AWWW THANKS ARTHUR! THAT WAS VERY NICE OF YOU!

MERLIN: WOW YOU LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY!

ARTHUR: WHATS THAT SAPPOSED TO MEAN?!

MERLIN: YOU'RE NOT AS MUCH OF A CLOTPOLE I THOUGHT YOU WERE.

ARTHUR: MERLIN!

ME: DON'T BREAK ANYTHING WHILE IM GONE OR GWENIVERE WILL HEAR ABOUT IT! AND DON'T LAY A FINGER ON MY LAPTOP! LAST TIME YOU ALMOST ERASED ALL MY FANFICS!

ARTHUR: *GULP* REMBER LAST TIME?

MERLIN: SHE HAD YOU AND THE KNIGHTS WIMPIRING LIKE PUPPIES WHEN YOU ATE ALL THE CUPCAKES KIMI MADE! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	2. Chapter 2:When White Flower Petals Fall

WHAT HAPPEND BACK THEN BY: KIMIDINOSAUR

Authour's note:  
My head hurts :( but my first chapter was sort of horrid so im gonna make up for it in this chapter and hopefully the rest of them. All readers get virtual cupcakes if you have decided to come back after that chapter :(. ALSO BIG SHOUT OUT TO LARASMITH FOR BEING MY FIRST EVER REVIWER! ALSO FOR AWNSERING MY QUESTION FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER I WILL EVENTUALLY BE WORKING SIR GWAINE INTO THIS FANFIC!  
THANKS AGAIN LARASMITH! Also they didn't leave theier name but they did point out to me I spelt Gwen's real name wrong sorry about that like I said IT was Isat week which killed my head so I apoligize I will try to fix it when my brain gets back on track again! see I probly just spelt like 50 words wrong just now!  
Anyway Enjoy EVERYONE!

Chapter 2: When white flower petals fall

" How can you see into my eyes? like open doors? Leading you down into my core.

Where I become so numb. With out a soul. My spirit's sleeping

somewhere cold. Until you finally bury me. Bring Me

To Life."

"Bring me to life"  
By:Evenesance

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Arthur and Gwen had finished there picnic and were clearing away the plates when Arthur put his plan into action.

"Gwen?" Said Arthur unable to hold back his excitement

"Yes Arthur?" Replied Gwen still clearing the plates

"I want to show you something" he said reaching into his pocket to make sure the ring was there

"ok" replied Gwen dusting her hands on her dress

"follow me!" said Arthur as he grabed her hand and pulled her along after him.

After a few seconds of running through the forest, they came to a Lake, The Lake of Avalon to be exact, He had stumbled upon this lake on a hunting trip once

and it had taken his breath away,  
with it's calm peaceful waters, and it's white flowered trees' swaying in the wind, causing the fragile white petals to swirl around in huge clumps on the soft brezze,  
before gently toching the ground with the utmost tranqulity.

"Wow" Gwen Breathed

"I know right?" said Arthur walking up next to Gwen and putting an arm around her,they stood admirng the lake for some time until Arthur rembered why they were there.

"Gwen?" said Arthur softly

"Yes?" replied Gwen looking up at Arthur

"When we met I was as Merlin calls me, A spoiled Prat, I was rude and arrogant and well, a prat.  
But you showed me that I shouldn't fight for the glory, and prasie of defeating an enemy, but for the rights of the kingdom and its people and when I starterd to relize what a prat I was curtsey of Merlin, I saw more to life than usual, More Importantly I saw You.  
And When I Did I was afraid to lose you, That I would never get to hold your hand, or this:

Pulling out the ring Arthur nelt down Countinued talking

"Gwenievere? will you marry me?

"Oh, Arthur! Yes! With All My Heart." Replied Gwen

And With that, he sliped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

When the pulled apart, they held hands and walked along the banks of the lake, admiring the way the peaceful waves rippled along the shore line.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes when they came upon a pile of stones usally a pile of stones is used to mark that someone important has died, they were about to go and see the name plate when they heard a nosie, thinking they were bandits,as the normally would be, he pulled Gwen behing a bush, a drew his sword,he had been about to strike when Gwen yanked him back

"Gwen!" He wispered ferciely

She pointed at the tree line right and wispeared "look!"

He studied the tree line and soon a tall, lanky figure emerged, and at first Arthur couldn't tell who it was, and then he caught sight of the black raven hair and those perceing blue eyes of his manservent

Merlin? thought Arthur What's he doing here?

Arthur studied his manservent with curosity, he had excpeted Merlin to have gone galvanting off to the tavern with Gwaine the second Arthur stepped out of Camlot.

Looking closer at hie face, he relized there was unshed tears in his eyes, with a pink and white array of flowers cluched in his hand.

Merlin was carfully arrangeing them around her grave. Suddenly Arthur heard another nosie behind Merlin, Merlin must have heard it too because the next second he was running through the tree line, dissapering from site. Arthur stood up to follow him, Until-

"pssst! Arthur!" someone wispeared

"What the-" said Arthur whirling around

"SHUT UP! he'll hear you!" Wispersd back Gwaine

"What are YOU doing here!?" Wispeared Arthur in an annoyed tone

"Well I could say the same to you!" Wispeared back Gwaine in an equaly annoyed tone "I was worried about Merlin, As soon as you left I saw Merlin run to the stables and ride as fast as he could. I got worried, he's been acting werid this whole week! Haven't You noticed?"

"Yeah, I noticed this morning." Stated Arthur "I thought it was all the work I was giving him lately, so I gave him today off after he prepared our lunch and the horse's after that he seemed better"

"well he's obivously not now" said Gwaine

"Did anyone else see the tears in his eyes?" Asked Gwen

The two men both nodded

"so how do we help? asked Arthur

"well first we will wait and see what happens, then when he leaves, we will all check out the name plate on the stone grave." said Gwen with a sad look in her eyes

"I wonder who died" said Gwaine with a clear hint of sorrow in his vocie

"Yeah" agreed Arthur and Gwen

"wait a minute! Gwaine? do you now what that nosie that we heared before was? Merlin could be in danger!" Said Gwen suddenly her vocie full of worry.  
"No no calm down Gwen!" replied Gwaine "That was just me. I had to distract him to get to you guys.

"Oh" said Arthur "but then where is he?"

"probly picking more flowers" Said Gwaine There's a field not far from here"

Before anyone could say anything more, Merlin emerged again from the tree line carrying even more flowers all diffrent colors,  
there were soft pinks and eletric blues, yellow dasies and purple tuliups' and a single red rose.

Merlin stumbled and fell to his knees

he took each flower and carefully set them aside to his right and slowly moved them out of his way, when a single strawberry, no bigger than the palm of Merlin's hand fell onto his head and into his open hand he looked at it, then looked up at the grave, the tears that Arthur had saw burning in front of Merlin's eyes before now spilt over no longer held back.  
And Merlin wispered one word, so softly that if he hadn't been holding his breath, he would have missed it,

"Freya"  
*****************************************************************************************************************

And so that is the second chapter! Cupcakes and Ice cream for everyone!

Thanks for sticking with me so far, I know my chapters have been really short, but they will get better I promise!

Short for chapter 2:

Me: So Guess What!

Gabby : WHAT?!

Me: I posted my first fan fic!

Gabby: Congrats!

Me: Thanks! well I better head to class! see you later!

Gabby: Bye!

8888888888

(Me later Notices something follow me to class)

ME: Arthur Pendragon and Merlin what are you doing here!

Arthur: we wanted to see your school!

Merlin: Yeah! we were tired of waiting for you to get home!

Me: ok you can stay just don't cause a ruckas!

Merlin: WE promise!

(later in gym)

Mr. Compton: Kimi who are they?

Arthur: I am Arthur Pendragon! crowend king of camlot! And this is my court sorcer Merlin!

Mr. Compton: Ok then, as long as you have passes from the office you can stay, but you will have to participate

Merlin: ok!

(40 min later)

Arthur: I train with knights and I wasn't this beat up!

Merlin: Sorry Arthur but Kimi did say you had to DODGE the ball, not Hurtle right into it!

Arthur: not until after we had started

Merlin: it wouldn't have mattered! you did it after that to!

ME: And you almost threw that one kid into a wall! WHAT were you thinking!?

Arthur: He was annoying me

Me: That doesn't mean you decide to try to throw him into a wall! Your lucky My friend Becca flipped you on your back!

Arthur: and that's why Gym hurt so much

Merlin: it's too bad you only have one class with her! I would love to see her beat up Arthur more!

Arthur: GRRRRRRR

Me: don't be mean! you deserved it that time! plus we are gonna be seeing her at lunch!

Arthur: Alright I'll behave

Me: Good! now lets head to my next class!

Merlin: Hurray!

(TO BE COUNTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations of A friend

What Happened Back Then By: Kimidinosaur

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is the first chapter! Oh and thank you ArthurLover7 for your reviwe! I have been debating for awhile wether I will keep the shorts or not so im gonna put it to a vote who ever likes the shorts and wants them to stay, reviwe and tell me, If you want them off this fic because you feel they are taking away from the story, then reviwe and tell me. If I get more Yes's they stay. If I get more Sorry but no's then they will be moved to my other fanfic: THE ADVENTURES AND FUNNY MISHAPS OF ARTHUR MERLIN AND ME! THANKS AND ENJOY!**

_" - when I think of you, I don't feel so alone, no I don't feel so alone,_  
_as many times as I blink, I'll think of you, Tonight. I'll think of you, Tonight. When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, I taste the sky and feel alive again, and I'll forget the world that I knew, But I swear I won't forget you._  
_-_

Part of the song: vinalla twilight By: owl city

**************************************************************************  
" Freya"

_Who's that?_ thought Arthur

He shot Gwaine and Gwen a puzziling look

They both shook thier heads and srugged

_Hmmmm_

They countinued to whatch Merlin, knelling in front of her grave,

"Im sorry" said Merlin suddenly, his head down

"Im sorry I couldn't save you, I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, but I failed.  
I don't get it. Not one bit. I have saved Arthur's and my friends lives repeatedly, yet If I try to save anyone else I fail,  
You, Will, Alator, Finna, Balinor You all died because you all tried to protect me! I never wanted that. It was my job to protect all of you!"

_Wait? Balinor as in that Balinor!? and whose Finna or Alator for that matter?_

Merlin countinued " And the hardest part about all your deaths, is that They all happend one friend after another! Then You Than my father!

_Wait? Father? Who?_

"Before me and Arthur, went on that Quest to find the last Dragon lord, Giaus told me, he told me that Balinor was my father!  
No one ever told me that. And then it was too late, he was dead. Then Arthur tells me no man is worth my tears. So now Im a dragon lord and I sent the dragon away, he's actually a pretty good friend, but get this. When he attacked Camlot I asked him why he was killing inncont people. Guess what he said. He said it's all for your destiney! Merlin was yelling now My destiney apparenty invoves everyone dieing! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO Die For ME!

_Balinor! and I said... I told him... And... Innocent people dieing... The dragons not dead! How could he! how could he not tell me! how could everyone betray me!_

Arthur made to stand up,  
_Oh he's going to get a pecie of my mind!_

Gwen grabed him and wispeared "before you jump to conclusions listen"

"fine" he wispered back

"And I know it wasn't Arthurs fault you died..." said Merlin

_What? My fault?_ Gwaine and Gwen Looked at him

Gwaine looked angry "what did you do!?" he mouthed

"I don't know" Arthur Mouthed back

" He didn't know you were cursed," countinued Merlin his vocie back down to a soft pitch " He didn't know you turned into the bastet, that you could only control it around me_."_

_Wait The bastet? that horrible winged creture?_

He tried to rember:

_Someone had relesesd a younge druid girl from her cage, (from this conversation he could only assume it was Merlin) and the night they killed it the younge druid girl had mophed into the black winged creture with yellow glowing eyes. He had cornered her and for a breif second he wonderd if she had a chocie in this, but her growl made him rember how dangerous she was, and in one quick movie he had delt it, or her a fatal blow._

_Oh Gosh he thought to himself, I killed her, I killed my best friend love!_

He went pale and turned Around Gwen an Gwaine looked equaly pale

_it looks like the didn't know ethier_ thought Arthur

He couldn't even begin to imagein his life with out Gwen, much less if Merlin had killed her! How could Merlin forgive him?

Merlin countinued to speak " Mordred is back, And of corse right after I learn he's destined to kill Arthur!, everythings just so messed up!"  
"And I fear Morgana will finally learn Im Emreys! I just...I don't think I can do this alone anymore. I... I miss you more then anything Freya."  
"well it's getting late I better go back, the ring didn't glow so no one's in danger," Merlin held out a single silver ring with a blue gem stone.  
" but first"

Merlin held out his hand,his eyes flashed gold and a boat appered on the lake , slowly it filled with the most unique flowers they had ever seen. then the boat sailed slowly foward and started to sink.

_MAGIC!_ thought Arthur _He has MAGIC!_

Gwen gasped, Gwaine seemed a little blow back but not shocked, he would have to ask later if Gwaine knew.

Then Merlin streched is hands out again and a sea of butterflies of all diffrent colors flew over the lake and showerd sparkle's around the entire area.

" I Miss You" Said Merlin tears in his eyes

"you were the only person who truly understood, im sure right now if you were here you would say that my friends would understand, and I don't doubt that,  
It's like I told you all thoes years ago, I don't want to divide thier loyalty's and I wanted them to accept magic on thier own, but with everyone betraying us or all the magic attacks happing with Morgana around, It all seems impossible. With all these death's on my shoulders and all my mistakes, They would hate me for what I've had to do or what I've failed at. I don't want everyone to be afraid of me. But thats the problem I'm afraid of me.  
I trust Arthur and everyone with me life, but I don't trust myself. I tried to save Uther from dieing, only to be thwarted by Morgana, he would have been alive today,  
if only she wouldn't have put that infernal reversal charm around his neck! Stupid me! of course Arthur would tell Agrivaine of his plan to seek out a sorcerer! Yet another death I caused. And Nimpuih to! they might have deserved to die but not in my book. All these sorcers weren't curropted by Magic, Magic is netrul, they were curupted by grief and hatred. Right now if you were here you would say that I haven't been currupted, and I haven't, but only because I still have people to fight for. and because I have Gauis and my friends, and I do. But that doesn't hange the fact that no matter what I do I'll be hated. Sometimes I wounder why I was born with Magic, I know its for my destiney, and I love having it. But I have my life hanging on a line, unlike everyone else, I don't have a chocie in the matter. If I don't use magic I can die, or worse, I'll lash out and hurt someone.  
I must be a monster."

" I'll come visit again soon Freya, I miss you and I love you" and with that Merlin left.

Once they were sure he was gone they got up and dusted themselves off, then stood staring at each other in complete silence.

"poor Merlin" said Gwen first breaking the silence

"yeah" agreed Gwaine

"I NEVER KNEW! WHY COULDN'T HE JUST TELL US!" ARTHUR YELLED

"did you listen to anything he just said?" asked Gwaine a hint of annoyence in his vocie

"yeah" Arthur sighed defeted

"I understand why he didn't tell us, I just don't like the idea that none of us knew he was suffering this much, and by the sound of it, he never told anyone, which is even worse, considering that it sounds like he didn't even tell Gauis.

"although Gauis probly new about his magic"

Gwen and Gwaine nodded

Gwen walked up to the grave with Arthur and Gwaine, they all read the name plate that said:

_Here Lies Freya The love of my life, have you by chance come upon this grave, just know she was kind, honest and tryed her best to do what's right, even against the evil prejudece's against her._  
_She will be missed, but will always be loved and never forgotten._

Arthur heard Gwen start to sob silently,

"He must have really loved her" Gwen said sorrow hinting in her vocie

"he must have and it's all my fault she's dead and he has to live in fear of himself! yelled Arthur

"yeah" Gwaine said

"Would some one clarifiy who you three are talking about?"

"What the-" yelled Gwen

"oh my my what a treat! My brother, his knight and his love all in one place! the only thing that would make this better would be if you infernal manservent where here!" Laughed Morgana

"what would you want with MY manservent?" asked Arthur in an accusig tone

"well you'll never know until I find him, then you can ask that of him yourself...if he's still alive when im done with him." snarled Morgana "time to go"  
Eveything went black

**********************************************************************************  
**Well that's Chapter 3!**  
**I hope you liked it!**

**If you want to read more shorts than check out my othe fanfic THE ADVENTURES OF ARTHUR MERLIN AND ME!**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4:Morgana

**CHAPTER 4!**

**A/N: ok so Remember how I said the first chapter wasn't very good? well I re-wrote it so if you guys want me to swap the original first chapter with the new one, tell me in a review, If you don't want it because you've already read the first chapter, and you feel like it will confuse you, tell me and review if you want to try it, tell me and I will post it as another pre-fan fic.**  
**MY BFF just read my fanfic! So I want to make a huge shout out to my BFF REAGAN! Enjoy!**

*******************************************************************************************************  
**"Turn around there's those eyes again. Turn around their a different color, watch the cold dark silhouettes disappear. I don't even know you, you won't even know I'm gone. Is there something I did wrong? Rose's, Rose's fall, Rose's Rose's sold out. Turn around Red's and white's again.**

**Part of the song Roses, by Megan & Dia**

*********************************************************************************************  
Arthur woke with a start, _"Where am I?"_ he thought

His arms were chained above him, Gwen was chained next to him, with Gwaine right next to her, They both seemed fine, no damage done, but why were they there?

He Looked around, Until his eyes fell upon the pale face of his sister,

"Morgana" he breathed

Memories came rushing back as soon as he had set eyes on her, finding Merlin At the stone grave, Merlin having Magic, Arthur's Feeling's of Betrayl,Then understanding, and finally morgana knocking them out cold. Arthur clutched his head Merlin had Magic! He'd been betraying Arthur ever since the beginning! Sure there were risks to tell him, but they were like Friends, no they were Friends

"Well It seems you have finally decided to join us!" Laughed Morgana " I was starting to think You were dead!, And Athough that would make me very happy, It would defet the purpose of you being here in the first place."

"And what purpose would that be Morgana?" Gwaine's vocie startled Arthur back to reality

"Ah, if I were to tell you now it would ruin all the fun. Especially if you were to send a message to that acursed sorcerer Emreys!"  
She snarled as she mentioned the name

_Wait, Emerys?_ thought Arthur, He thought back to what Merlin had said:

_"And I fear she will finally discover I am Emreys!"_

Arthur relized that Merlin obviosly didn't want Morgana to find out about him being Emreys, so he decided to play stupid, in order to get Morgana to divulge more info about Merlin's little secret. He hoped that Merlin was truly on his side.

"who's That?" Arthur asked

"HaHaHAHA what is this?" Morgana asked mockingly " Arthur Pendragon? asking about a sorcerer?"  
"what's it to you who he is?"

"well im wondering" said Arthur " Why you would hate a Sorcerer so much? Aren't they all allied with you?"

_Unless that sorcerer was Merlin,_ The thought made him want to laugh, _there is no way Merlin, That Loyal, Selfless Idiot would join his crazy,_  
_messed up sister._

"you would think so wouldn't you?" all the humor was gone from his sister's voice now " well apparently, he thinks differently,  
he should help his kind inside of protecting a tyrant king!" she was yelling now "Instead he choses to protect you at every turn,  
And mock me with his way of slipping my grasp every time!"

"so you've seen him?" asked Gwaine

"Of course!" she turned to face him " an old man haunting me in all of my visions would be hard to miss!"

_Old man?_ Merlin isn't an old man maybe he knew a spell so that Morgana wouldn't know it was him, he would have to ask Merlin later.

Then he remembered that Merlin was Dragoon as well,_ so yes, Most likely there was a spell, But wait, If Merlin was Really Dragoon then Not only did he make Arthur give him a piggy back ride, but he also used the knights as stairs. I'm looking forward to that little chat with the knights when we get home._

"I've said enough" said Morgana waking away from them and heading for the cell door, "oh and by the way, you will be having a new cell mate soon,

maybe if I put her with others she won't be as reluctant to tell me where HE is."

"what happened to you Morgana?" Gwen asked accusation lingering on her tongue

opening the cell door, Morgana froze and with out even a glance back at them she said: "Uther happend"

And with out another word, she shut the door behind her and walked swiftly away from the cell.

Merlin was halfway to Camlot when the ring started to Glow a vibrant blue "oh no" thought Merlin, turning his horse around,  
"show me the way" the ring glowed brighter at his words, and his horse started to speed through the woods at break neck speed,

Even though Merlin had placed protection spells on Arthur and Gwen when they left, it would only last for Another hour, and if the ring was glowing as much as it had when it first sensed danger, then Dark magic must have been close, or even the cause of the danger,

His thoughts stopped

"Morgana"

Oh no, He urged the steed faster

"I will save you"

"I Will"  
***********************************************************************************************************************

**Well thats todays chapter! I know pathetic and short but It is a school night and I've got homework, (plus I do update daily) BIG SHOUT OUT AGAIN TO MY BFF! sorry I posted it so late at night! I had to go to a track info meeting after school, and then I stayed longer afterwards for my friend sam and my friend mia's basketball game! (Mia also read this and gave me some good Input before I posted so cheers for Mia! Go TEAM!**

**I will countinue to try to update daily!**

**And thanks for sticking with me this far!**

**Next chapter tomorrow!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Notice

NOTICE: There will be no new chapter today, I am going back into my stories and fixing them up. When I am done fixing them they will be properly spell checked, and in more deatil. and only if I have time after I fix it up will I post a 5th chapter.

Thanks.  



	6. Chapter 5: Moonlight

Chapter 5: When the Moon is Full, You Will Meet Again.

A/N: Ok so I still need to make MAJOR updates,but for now Im just gonna type up this chapter, and put it out there.  
SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS WHO PUT UP WITH MY GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES THIS FAR! DON'T WORRY I PUT ON SPELLCHECK THIS TIME!

"I love the way that your heart breaks With every injustice and deadly fate,  
Praying it all be new, And living like it all depends on you,  
Here you are down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again And only surrender will help you now I love you, please see and believe again."

FLYLEAF - AGAIN LYRICS ****************************************************************************************

Arthur didn't know how long they had been stuck in the cell, an hour? mabey more? It couldn't have been a day, Could It? It had been sunset when Merlin left and Morgana took them to the dark castle, how long had he been knocked out? Did Merlin know they were gone? If so was he on his way now? And what Morgana said about Emreys protecting him, was that true? He couldn't Imagine his Serevent saving him, especially if that servant was Merlin,  
but he had seen Merlin do magic right in front of them when they were all at Freya's grave, how could he not have noticed?  
His best friend had magic, used it to protect him on a daily basis, and suffered a lot in the process. He could always tell when Merlin was upset, but could never get Merlin to tell him what was wrong,  
He had even locked Merlin in a cupboard once until Merlin told him why he was upset, he eventually had to let Merlin out after dinner, which another servant brought up,  
but that was only because Gwen had found out and ordered him to let Merlin out, Gwen was scary when she was angry. The thought made him want to Laugh, but there was no way he'd laugh in this situation. They had tried to think of ways to escape, but nothing that would work had come up yet, especially with Morgana's guards in front of their cell 24/7,  
They had only been able to talk a bit after Morgana left, but after about 15 minutes with no guards, she sent some down, Why she suddenly sent Guards down, he didn't know, but the couldn't risk talking in front of her guards, especially when she could have enchanted them, she had no problem helping her sister enchant Cenred's army. His thoughts were interrupted when the cell door swung open with a loud clang, He looked up at the now open door, Morgana stood there, a girl who looked about Merlin's age standing behind her, arms bound in front of her and her head down, she wore a purple and blue dress, with long black hair cascading down her thin shoulders,  
She looked fine for the most part, a few bruises on her hands and possibly a few broken fingers, nothing too serious, but she looked... familiar somehow, he had a nagging feeling he'd seen he somewhere,  
but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Mabey she had been a visiting princess, or a noble, she was certainly pretty enough to be one, but no that wasn't it ether...  
he snapped out of his rever.

"Get In" demanded Morgana, shoving the girl forcefully in the cell.

"You are dismissed" Morgana ordered the guards, before once again locking the heavy, Iron door and marching back down the hall again, her long black dress flowing out behind her.

Once Morgana's footsteps fainted away, the two armor clad Guards left and followed the hall Morgana had just gone down, leaving the three of them to study the Girl before them,

"Hello" said Gwen inching over to the girl slowly, "My name's Gwen"

The girl didn't respond

"here let me help you" Gwen reached out and took the girl's fingers in her hand,"you have a few broken fingers, but nothing to serious"  
"Are you ok?"

"yes thank you I'm Fine" mumbled the mysterious black hair girl

"mind telling us why your stuck in here?" Gwaine asked

The girl looked up, Arthur could see her face now, she was as pale as Merlin, with Brown eyes, that seemed almost gold, like if she were casting a spell.

"Once when I...Visited, a place, I can't say where she might hear, I met someone there who helped me escape from someone I was running from, he told me of his destiny,  
of his secret, he was the only one who understood me, however, the person who had been chasing me had gotten help, and I wasn't... Myself. His helper dealt me a fatal blow,  
and I was brought to a wonderful place, it was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. I was dead, he gave me a funeral, I saw him once, we didn't get much time though."  
She paused, "The next thing I know, I'm being thrown in a cell with that witch staring at me. She's wants certain info from me, about the man who helped me."

"Why would she be intrested in the man who helped you?" said Gwaine eyeing her curiously

"He is her destiny, and her doom." She said looking straight at him

Arthur was curious now, he knew her from somewhere, and her story was Fimillier, even her eyes, they stared at each other when Arthur finally had, had enough,

"why are you so trusting to tell us this?" Arthur asked her, not breaking eye contact.

"because I know of you, although I've only met one of you before I died, I know you, And I trust you, Because he does"

"who's he?" Arthur stared straight into her eyes, as if the answer to all his questions would just appear,

"I can't say, not here, but I will tell you this, All he's ever done is protect you, and the kingdom, He is the only one who stands in Morgana's way, he has beat her at every turn, and will protect you no matter what happens."

Suddenly the girl started to shake violently,

"What's wrong! Are you ok?!" Gwen panicked, "what's-"

The girl interrupted her " quick! Get away from me!" she said, taking shallow breaths,

"What's wrong with Her?" Gwaine was looking straight at Gwen," you've helped Gaius before, What's happening?!"

"I-, I don't know" Gwen was backing away now, obeying the girl's wishes.

The girl started screaming, It was an awful, high pitched scream,

Suddenly the girl was replaced by a horrible, black winged creature, and as soon as those yellow eyes fell on him,  
The creature wasn't just a creature, it was the one he killed.

THE BASTET?! FREYA?! SHE'S ALIVE?!

She moved closer, and closer, getting ready to pounce, he pushed Gwen behind him and Gwaine,

"I know who you are, Freya" Arthur said cautiously,

Merlin said she was cursed Right? There must be some way to get her back right? What would Merlin do?  
Arthur studied the beast, What could bring her back? Mabey if he could just reach the part that was still Freya, he could bring her back.  
It was worth a try right?

Freya Stopped for a second at the sound of her name, before resuming preparing to attack them,

"Freya! You have to listen to me! I know who you are! I know who helped you! He's alive and I know about his gift!  
he still loves you!" Arthur was panicking a little now, If he could stop the bastet, then they were all doomed, they had no weapons, no means of defending themselves, He continued staring at the beast, who seemed to visibly relax and start to fight with it's human self, Gwaine was digging in his pockets with rewarding effort, he seemed to find what he was looking for though,  
he watched as Gwaine pulled the familiar red cloth out from his pocket and hold in out in front of him with both hands,

"what are you doing?" Arthur hissed over to Gwaine, who Ignored Arthur and inched towards the beast carefully, Arthur watched with amazement as Gwaine wrapped Merlin's Neckerchief around the beast's leg,(Which would have been her arm if she was in her human form),  
And with the same amount of catioun inch back over to where Gwen and Arthur had been standing,

"What did you do?"

"Just watch and cross your fingers."

The bastet started to shake again, and vanished, leaving an unconscious Freya in it's place, the red neckerchief still tied to her upper arm, Gwen headed over to her, carefully checking for a pulse, "She's fine" Gwen said over her shoulder. Gwen then turned to them " a little help please?" They walked over to the limp girl and helped Gwen drag her over to the wall and left Gwen alone so she could wrap the girl's fingers with a strip of Fabric from her dress.

"How did you know that would work?" Arthur said slumping down next to Gwaine,

"I didn't" Laughed the rouge knight, "but once you called her Freya, like Merlin's love, I assumed that's who she was so I took the Neckerchief and gave it to her, because if love is true it can break any curse, no matter how strong that curse is."

"that makes sense" Arthur agreed" but why did you have Merlin's Neckerchief?"

" Once, when I was still the drunk that moved from tavern to tavern-"

"You still are! " Arthur argued

"You know what I mean!" said Gwaine "now stop interrupting!"

"Fine,Fine ok"

"thank you" Gwaine huffed "Now, as I was saying, When I moved from Tavern to tavern to Tavern, I met you Guys, Became a knight, and of course when your a knight traveling with a king,  
You're pretty much a target for everyone, so of course one of the many times we were attacked, we were out of bandages, Merlin used his Neckerchief to patch me up, later, when I was healed,  
I tried to give it back to him, but all he said was "keep it, you may need it one day" so I heeded his words, the next time we were attacked, I was about to be dealt a blow that should have killed me, and it was like some magical force told me to reach in my pocket, and grab the neckerchief, I held it tightly in my pocket, and squeezed my eyes shut for the blow,  
but it never came, when I opened my eyes to see what had happened, the man in front of me was flying backwards, he hit the ground, and ran as fast as he could, ever since then, I've kept it on me,  
that was my first hint Merlin had magic, but I figured, that he would tell me when he was ready to. I trust Merlin with my life, and if you think you're gonna execute him,  
you've got another thing coming."

"never in a million years would I kill that idiot Gwaine, It just was shocking when we first found out, I felt as if everything he ever told me was a lie, that he wasn't my friend,  
just an evil sorcerer that was trying to get on my good side to kill me, but then I would picture that fool with his goofy smile, and him falling over his own two feet!" Arthur and Gwaine chuckled "so he can't be evil, he's MERLIN for goodness sake!"

Gwaine was about to add another funny comment about Merlin when Gwen yelled:  
"she's waking up!"

Arthur and Gwaine jumped up and hurried over to the girl, who was indeed waking up.

"what- what happened?" asked Freya

Then her eyes went wide, "oh no I-, I'm- Oh no"

"It's ok Freya calm down" Gwen soothed,

"Did I-"

"no, were all fine don't worry" said Arthur,

"Then how-" her eyes drifted to the red piece of cloth tied around her arm

"you-"

"yes we know"

"oh"

She paused and looked down at her hands,

"I suppose you have questions?"

"yeah, and lots of them, but not here"

"Ok" said Freya meekly,

"get some sleep, you'll need it if Morgana comes back tomorrow"

"or tonight perhaps?" Arthur whirled around and stared into those dark, stone cold eyes, once, they had a warm, caring look to them, but now all they saw was pain, insanity and mirrored what her heart was full of, Hate.

"Morgana-"

"silence" she said darkly, eyeing the small group,

"how are you still-" Morgana's sentence was cut short when she saw Merlin's Neckerchief.

"only love can-" her eyes widened "lady of the lake, you're curse is his down fall"

Freya's eyes went wide, she knows! was all Freya could think as they were grabbed by guards and hauled off to the throne room.  
She used all her will power at that exact moment and reached out with her mind, "Merlin" she thought "don't come, She knows"

"Emerys is drawing near, time for the show to begin."

"or should I say his true name?" Morgana snarled

Arthur felt his heart drop, she can't know-

"Merlin"

******************************************************************************************************************  
Merlin had finally arrived, now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike, he need to get them out of there with out alerting Morgana, he could go in as Dragoon, but no wait, that wouldn't work, He had gotten a message only moments ago, he didn't know from whom, or didn't know how Morgana had found out, but he couldn't just leave Arthur and Gwen, and the person who sent him the message, well he was curious who that person was.  
but that wasn't important right now, all that mattered was getting Them out of there. Even if it meant fighting Morgana.  
************************************************************************************************************************

Well! that's the 5th chapter! sorry it took so long, I was super busy! especially with a big language Arts Debate coming up!  
ALSO I STILL NEED TO FIX THE OTHER CHAPTERS SO IT WILL TAKE ME A LITTLE LONGER TO POST NEW CHAPTERS! HOWEVER DON'T WORRY BECAUSE IM STILL GONNA TRY TO STICK WITH MY POLICY OF UPDATING EVERY ONE OR TWO DAYS!

Oh and two words PARENT TEACHER CONFRENCES! :)

Till' NEXT TIME!


	7. Notice 2

A/N:  
Sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter :( I hate waiting for fanfics to update as much as the next person.  
Im trying to make it perfect, and making it as intersting as possible.  
I will try to update soon! So sorry for the wait! 


	8. Chapter 8: Blie fire

Chapter 7: Only the beginning

A/N: ahhhh! so sorry! I'm trying not to take to long updating! I had a huge chapter done a week ago, and when I went to upload it, it was gone!  
I'm so sorry! So today I will post as many chapters as I can before I head to my Grandma's. Enjoy!

"The writings on the wall, you've read that I'll be gone, but if you call my name Just know that I'll come running, for one more night to spare with you This is where I'm meant to be, please don't leave me"

BY: A Day To Remember *****************************************************************************************************  
NO ONE'S POV

Morgana led them down a dark corridor, Her soldiers dragging them along with tightened grips every time they so much as squirmed.  
She knew about Merlin, he could only guess at how she figured it out, but Merlin was in danger, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
They soon came to a grand doorway like the one that led to the throne room in Camelot, but this one was made of a dark wood, splintering around the hinges,  
with sharp studs jutting out at the top. Morgana flung open the door with magic and walked in, her shoes clicking against the black marble floor.  
The guards threw them forward and slammed the doors shut behind them. Arthur tried to push himself up but was being held down by some invisible force, he looked over at Gwen, Freya and Gwaine who seemed to be having the same problem.

"Time for Him to finally fall" Morgana snarled retrieving a small box from behind a thick, black wood throne,  
she opend the box and Four long snakes sliverd out and started to curl slowly around the Four of them, each snake coiling around their' wrists and then around their'  
stomaches. Arthur felt the bonds holding him down before fade and found he could sit up again.

"Morgana!" He demanded struggling to free himself of the snakes firm hold, which only caused the snake to tighten around him.

She ignored him,"Oh and Gwen? I hope you don't mind but you're going to come in later, Guards!"

"Gwen!"Arthur yelled struggling hard against the snakes, they were taking Gwen, His Gwen!

Morgana snickerd "how sweet!, don't worry, if Merlin cooperates she'll be fine although, if what i'm planning works, you'll all be dead"

Two burly looking men came and dragged a frightened Gwen from the room,slamming the door behind them.

She laughed "I'm going to make you watch as I destroy Merlin! bit by bit, Until he is nothing more then ash,  
until he withers in agony. I will make him pay. He could have joined me! He could have helped me! and yet he still choses to serve you!, but no matter,

it's only the beginning of his end."

MERLIN POV

Merlin Slipped past the Guards as quietly as he could and snuck down a long corridor, he had to find his friends before Morgana found out he was here, if that happens,  
there would be no way to keep his secret from Arthur AND fight Morgana. Reaching out with his Magic, he felt around the castle, up and down hallways, through doors, and did a clean sweep of the area. At first he got nothing, but then he sensed it, a magical force that was the charm he had placed on Arthur before he and Gwen left, he started to follow the trace without hesitation, having to stop every now and then to wait for the guards to changes shifts and soon enough, He was at two grand back doors, he was about to enter when he realized, Arthur would ask questions as to why Merlin was here, he consider changing into Dragoon, but then he felt it, beyond the door, lingering with the magic tracer he'd put on Arthur, was dark magic, but not just any magic It was Morgana's, If Morgana was in there, then there was no point in hiding behind Dragoon any more, ether way Morgana would reveal him, so no more time to hide, no alternative, bursting into what looked like a throne room, and he wasn't alone in there, someone was sitting in the black throne in the middle of the room,

"Hello Morgana"

******************************************************************************************************************************  
ARTHUR POV

Arthur watched his manservant burst through the grand doors and stop in the middle of the room.

"Merlin!" yelled Arthur, pounding on the glass wall in front of him, but it was no use, the spell Morgana had used to keep them invisible and silent through the exchange, the snakes had slithered away and vanished as soon as the wall had gone up, now they all had no choice but to watch.  
Morgana torment Merlin, Even if Merlin is a sorcerer, there's no way he's a powerful one, right?

"Hello Morgana" said Merlin loud and clear, "I should have known you'd be the first face I'd see here" he let out a small laugh

"My, My Merlin you're finally here! Come to save your friends I see!" she said sarcastic, obviously enjoying every second of this,  
"or should I call you Emerys?"

"Up to you but, it seems your more afraid of what the druids call me" Merlin said no laughter in his voice, no mocking tone, no sarcasm,  
"now where are they?"

"I would think you would be more shocked at me knowing who you are!" Morgana said trying to contain her slowly building anger

"I have my sources" he stated "now Morgana Awnser my question!"

"Morgana-"

Merlin was cut off as Morgana launched a large ball of blue fire straight towards him, he jumped to the side, the fire missing him by inches,

"Merlin!: Arthur yelled pounding on the invisible wall, he had to get to Merlin! but how? The wall was impenetrable! He screamed louder "MERLIN!" a second fire ball was heading tworads Merlin, then a third, Merlin was having trouble doging now, the fire was combing way to fast.

"he can't hear you Arthur!" Gwaine yelled "we need to find a way out!"

"how?! if you haven't noticed this wall is impenetrable!"

"We have to try!"

Arthur knew Gwaine was right, but how the heck were they going to get out of here? It would need a strong magical force to break through that wall.

"I might have a solution" said Freya,suddenly popping up besides Gwaine, Excalibur in her hands.

"How-" Arthur looked at his sorwd in her hands

"I am the Gardian of Excalibur" She said matter O'factly, " I can summon it when it is desperately needed. We can use this to pierce a hole in the wall, but it will take time,  
Time Merlin might not have."

"It's worth a shot"

"as you know, I'm also a druid, so I have Magic. so watch over Merlin while I work this out"

So Arthur and Gwaine gave Freya some space and watched the show down between Merlin and Morgana commence

MORGANA POV

Morgana continued throwing Fire at Merlin, who continued to doge it everytime, she would not stand for him eluding her anymore.  
She sped up her magic and started throwing one fire ball after another, she smirked

There was no way he was coming out of this alive

No matter what he threw at her, no matter how much he tryed to save his friends, she would turn him to her side, he was to valuble an ally to just kill him, plus they had once been friends. Even if he didn't turn to his dark side willingly, he would join her the hard way.

($%#^^$#^^^^^$%$^$^$^$^$^($^$##%#%#% % $ ( $^%$$%&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%V&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%

MERLIN POV

Merlin doged fire ball after fireball, careful to not lose his balance,

"Whoa!" A fire ball landed inches away from Merlin's head, nearly burning him to a crisp

He had to get out of this! but how? Morgana wasn't letting up on her attack even a bit! Then a movement behind him caught his eye,  
dogeing the lastest fireball, he risked a look behind him to see none other than Athusia, creeping up slowly behind him.  
Thinking fast he use his dragon lord talents

"Athusia, Gire oh bane se as douplen oyer!" (Not real dragon tounge)

Athusia, hearing his master's call, barreled up and blew fire at Morgana's fire-ball, Morgana stood there shocked,

"EMREYS!"

Merlin took her moment of distress and cast his own spell at her, and so it began, the fight of all fights,the battle between truth and destiny, good and evil.  
End and beginning.

GWAINE POV

Gwaine watched his friend dive aside, almost getting hit by Morgana's latest fire ball,

"Freya! is it working?!"

"Yeah, it's starting to go through!"

Gwaine willed the sword to go through faster, Merlin was introuble! they needed to help him! He looked over at Arthur, his face etched with worry.

They needed to get to Merlin,

And he was willing to do what ever it took to save him.

89889898989898989898989*(*(*(*(*(*()()()()()()()()*)*))*)*)**(*(**)*)**)(*(*(***(*((*(*98989989879667&^%$#$# #212 ###$$

FREYA POV

She watched as the sword cut through the wall, sliding easily but slowly cutting through the magic Spell.

Gwen was still nowhere to be seen and she could only imagine how the prince of Camelot felt, his wife nowhere to be found in there little corner, and his best friend fighting off an evil sorceress It must be glanced back down at the sword.  
It was almost through now, as she had told sir Gwaine,

But what she hadn't told them was that it would only allow one person to pass through.  
She hadn't dared to because Merlin wouldn't want them to get involved, especially with Morgana.  
though Arthur Already was. She never personally met her besides her time here, but really those few hours with Morgana were really all she needed to know that she was truly wicked, a cold hearted person with no remorse.

So that's why she needed to be there, she needed to let him do his role, and she needed to do hers.

Even if it killed her

Morgana was shocked, complexly and utterly shocked, When had Merlin become a dragon lord!? She paused, taking in this new information.  
apparently her pauses was too long, because before she knew it, she was being thrown back by a blue light straight in the chest, she smacked her head hard against the wall,

Before promptly passing out.  
The guards, hearing the commotion ran into the room holding Gwen by the arms, the snake gone they had bounded her hands and ankles, and throwing her to the floor, ran past Merlin to tend to Morgana. "GWEN!" Merlin ran over and gave her a huge hug "Are you ok?" he asked, untieing her and helping her to her feet.

"yes I'm perfectly fine Merlin" Gwen laughed she loved Merlin like a brother, ever since she had met him all he cared about was others,  
no matter what was wrong. She remember when Merlin had claimed to be a sorcerer to save her, alough it ment he would die in her place.

"Merlin we need to get Arthur and-" She was cut of by Merlin pushing her to the side.

"Mer-" she looked up at him, watching him get hit square in the chest by a black beam of light, he fell to the floor withering in pain "Gwen...RUN!" He studerd, but she was in too much shock to move, "MERLIN!" she screamed she didn't have time to feel for a pulse as the guards dragged her away, She thrashed around and screamed, hacking on sobs as she stared at her unmoving friend, no he was more than that,he was her brother the one she could turn to when she doubted, when she needed help.

as the Guards finally managed to keep her in their grip, She let out one more agonizing cry

"MERLIN!"

The doors slammed, cutting of Gwen from Merlin

=0=9-8-0000099999876543333333332222 2222222222222222222211111111 1111111111111111112222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2333333333333333333333333444 444444444444444444444

ARTHUR POV

Arthur watched in shock as Gwen was pulled into the room, she looked scared and worried, what he wouldn't give to calm her down,  
stroke her curly hair and tell her it would be alright."

but oh was he wrong

Morgana had recovered from her momentary blackness and had hurtled a spell at Gwen.

"GWENIVERE!" he screamed

Oh gosh, she wasn't going to make it! No he couldn't lose his Gwenivere! He needed to help her!

What happened next was a blur, Merlin looked up and saw the light heading toward Gwen, and had pushed her to the side, just as the beam hit him straight in the chest.

"Merlin!" They all shouted at once, watching Gwenivere scream and try to wake him

Oh gosh, was he...no he couldn't...not...not now. No he couldn't-, he just couldn't lose his best friend!  
please be alive, oh please be alive Merlin!

Arthur turned around to see how Freya was taking this, after all he had done to her and Merlin's relationship, the least he could do was be there for her he turned back to where she had been, only to find the sword, laying on the ground with no Freya in sight.

Until he looked back out through the wall, she ran gracefully, and dropped to her knees at Merlin's side. She felt for a pulse and turned around and gave them a thumbs up.  
He let out a sigh of Relief, Merlin's ok.

She chanted a string of words and a small force field appeared around them, motioning to the dragon, she pointed t Merlin and the dragon seemed to understand.

The dragon breathed softly on Merlin, making sure to spend the most time on his chest, where the beam first shot through him.

Morgana realized what was going on and started screaming spells mixed with threats, curses and her tantrum venom, And as Merlin finally started to come to,

Her scream of anger could probably be heard across the universe

0090989777777777777777777777 7777777777777777778888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888899999999999900000000000 00000000000000000

OK IM really really sorry! I haven't posted for two weeks straight! Im so sorry!


	9. Chapter 9 : It's just a Spark

Ok, my plan was to update this last weekend, but unfortunately, I had to finish the project my teacher gave the class and it took me FOREVER! So sorry bout the wait! Here We Go! ************************************************** ************************************************** ******************

"No No No No! I will never forget! No No! I will never Regret! No No! I will give my life! Closer to the edge! Closer too the edge"

CLOSER TO THE EDGE- 30 SECONDS TO MARS********************************************** *******************************

Freya watched as the dragon tried to heal Merlin, at first he seemed alright, but then Merlin just stopped, The young dragon, blew again, Merlin started to shake again, but stopped all the same.

"Merlin!" She started shaking him "Athusia! what's wrong?"

the dragon just shook her head, and repeated the process, Morgana screamed

"NO! no no no! you come here"

The white dragon was moved by magic behind the invisible shield with Arthur and Gwaine, and Freya felt herself being pulled to her knees in front of Morgana, she clawed at the ground she couldn't just leave him there!

"Merlin! please! Wake up!" She suddenly felt searing white pain shoot up her back "MERLIN!"

Arthur was worried, the Dragon had breathed on Merlin so many times, and yet always the same reaction

"Damit Merlin!" Arthur yelled, pounding on the shield willing it to dissolve

he'd never been this worried before, Merlin had always come out alive, you could push that idiot off a cliff and he would probly fly out and land back where you pushed him off of just to laugh at how stupid you were. Arthur was even more worried for Freya, she had just come back to life and Merlin and her met up again, it would kill Freya if she were to come back just to watch Merlin die.

He could only hope fate wasn't that cruel

"MERLIN!" he was disrupted from his thoughts were interrupted by a scream, his head snapped up to see Freya screaming and withering on the ground, agony etched on her face.

"Freya!" He heard Gwaine shout

Arthur eyed Excalibur on the ground beside him Mabey...

he turned to Gwaine

"Gwaine mabey Excalibur will work a second time"

"but Freya used magic! how are we going to use magic? unless you have a sorcerer in your pocket?"

"better than a sorcerer, we have the dragon" Arthur glanced at Athusia "will you help us?"

The dragon nodded and immediately started to blow the most extraordinary fire he'd ever seen, it was a stunning electric blue, mixed with white glazed over. Gwaine nudged him and pointed at the dissolving barrier as Arthur pushed Excalibur in further, forcing it to slice open and start to destroy the shield.

"almost there!"

they were both done sitting around

################################################## #################################################

Merlin was waking up, he knew it, but every time he was closer to getting back from the depths of his mind, something seemed to pull him back into the darkest of his memories, his loses, his mistakes, everything that weight heavy on his heart.

Freya dead, motionless, all because he could not save her.

Balinor, his father dead in his arms, because he couldn't save him

Will, Alator, Finna, all of the deaths, all those deaths, all his fault.

this cycle kept playing through his head, it was like he was strapped in a chair, forced to watch agony forever more.

The image changed, and Merlin was dreading the next gruesome scene he had to endure, but instead, he saw Morgana's throne room, Freya was kneeling down in front of Morgana, arms restrained behind her back with invisible bonds, her head down, Morgana walked over to her throne her heels clicking against the cold hard tile, she sat down and glared at Freya, "Join me"

"Never"

"so be it"

"ôhĥjrteé firë ínsiðe!" (Make her feel fire inside)

Freya started screaming, Merlin watched her writhe in agony

he couldn't take it

"FREYA!'"

Merlin wouldn't let Freya die, especially not by another Pendragon, he forgave Arthur because he was oblivious to the truth Morgana wasn't, No more would she hurt the ones he loves, no more would her torment flow through time and screams, no

cause this warlock had enough of Morgana

Enough

*Another piercing scream erupted from Freya's mouth*

ENOUGH!

Anger took over

he jumped out of his wallowing pit of despair and reached for the light ahead of him,

(Everything in italics from this point is a soundtrack from Paramore's new album)

**_It's just a spark But it's enough to keep me going_**

**_ And when it's dark out, no one's around_**

**_ It keeps glowing_**

He let go, his magic took over, no more would Morgana hurt them.

_**Every night I try my best to dream **_

_** Tomorrow makes it better **_

_** And I wake up to the cold reality And not a thing**_

_** is changed**_

he would finally keep his promise

_**But it will happen **_

_** Gotta let it happen **_

_**Gotta let it happen **_

_**Gotta let it happen**_

he opened his eyes and pushed himself up

**_It's just a spark But it's enough to keep me going _**

**_And when it's dark out, no one's around_**

**_ It keeps glowing [x2]_**

he stood where he was watching Morgana stop her spell and look up at him

**_And the salt in my wounds isn't burning any more than it used to _**

**_ It's not that I don't feel the pain It's just_**

**_ I'm not afraid of hurting anymore_**

His magic came out in slowly growing gold wisps

**_And the blood in these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has _**

**_And that's the hope I have The only thing I know is keeping me alive _**

**_ Alive!_**

he stretched out his hand to Morgana

_**Gotta let it happen **_

_** Gotta let it happen**_

_** Gotta let it happen**_

_** Gotta let it happen [x2]**_

the magic curled around the room, in wonderful swirling patterns

_**It's just a spark **_

_** But it's enough**_

_** to keep me going **_

_**(So if I let go of control now, I can be sure) **_

_** And when it's dark out, no one's around **_

_**It keeps glowing**_

Morgana was wrapped up in it, she was mesmerized, she started to glow she looked up to Merlin only to watch

him to say the last words he would say to her again.

"It's just a spark

But it's enough

to keep me going

(So if I keep my eyes closed, we can fly away)

And when it's dark out, no one's around

It keeps glowing"

his eyes went a stunning gold, she screamed and Morgana Pendragon fell softly to the floor whispering a soft

"thank you Merlin"

Morgana felt rage at first, until she felt the wisps of Magic swirl around her, and suddenly she relized, that all these years she had spent planning, all these years of trying to destroy he friends, she was wrong, she could have had a better life, instead of all the hatred she felt, happy at her last moments, she suddenly understood, and she was glad, glad that before she died, Merlin showed her the true goodness magic was ment to posses, before she passed she asked MErlin through his magic to apologize for her, and he agreed.

and with a final whisper from the true Morgana, the kind caring one, she drifted of into a new world, for she knew she'd been forgiven, and she was going to make the most of what Merlin showed her.

************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************** OK, so im really sorry bout the wait, again :( I will keep trying to update faster.


	10. Chapter 10: Mordred

A/N: Sorry, Major case of writers block, I feel like this is moving to fast :(  
_

NO POV _

Merlin burst out of the throne room, after sending Athusia to take her to the lake and Merlin would meet them there when he saved Gwen.  
the doors slamming to ether side in a giant clash, startling the guards waiting outside, splinterd and flew away.

"Where_ is_ Gwen_? Merlin had enough he was done,

"an' why should we tell you?"

"because I will make you're life hell if you don't" Merlin shot a warning shot of lightning at the guards feet,  
not noticing Arthur and Gwaine behind him.

"You wouldn't dare, Mordred will-"

Merlin cut him off, "oh if Mordred's here than I know where Gwen is" he growled walking away, the guards turning to dust behind him.

"Merlin!" Yelled Arthur

The young man swirled around

"Art- Arthur? Gwaine?" Merlin went pale, "how-?"

Gwaine stepped in, "I saw how sad you were today, so when you rode out I followed, then I ran into Princess here and Gwen we know Merlin, We heard you at Freya's grave, then we saw the fight, you're a bloody amazing sorcerer."

"Warlock, actually"

"what's the difference?"

"Sorcerers need to practice magic, I on the other hand was born with it"

Arthur and Gwaine's mouths dropped, "Merlin that's impossible, only Emerys-, wait but Morgana-, You're the most bloody powerful Magic user ever!"

Arthur then grabbed the idea, and Merlin, had cleaned his boots and served him, when he-, oh gosh

"now let's have this talk later we need to find Gwen"

Gwaine and Arthur ran behind Merlin, who was leading the way, dang, by how fast he was running, Arthur had a feeling Merlin had done this one to many times.

They finally reached a door way, reeking of dark magic, Merlin tried opening the doors calmly, but it wouldn't budge,

"opena dore herniajk!"

Nothing Happend

"Opena dore herniajk!" he said it with more force,

Nothing

"Ahh! Forget it!" Merlin screamed the words and the doors blew off there hinges, leaving a billowing smoke in the door way.  
A few seconds and the smoke cleared,(Picture the throne room in Camelot, but black colored with no windows)

Gwen had a knife held to her thoat by Mordred.

"Let her Go Mordred." Merlin's voice was dark and serious, echoing through the halls with a ring of authority.

"Why should I Merlin? You've destroyed Morgana, It's only fair I take one of your friends in return."

"Because Mordred, If you don't I'll kill you"

Mordred snarled " Merlin, you wouldn't risk Gwen's life, would you?" He pressed the blade closer "Put these on Emerys, Even I am not stupid enough to challenge you're power, if you do this I'll let her go"

He threw a pair of silver cuffs at him with runes engraved on the sides

"put them on or I'll kill her, 5, 4, 3-"

Merlin slid the cuffs on and immeditly felt his Magic get sucked under, falling to his knees,

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gwaine tried to run to their friend but they couldn't, they were stuck,  
"What-?"

"good, seems my spells work after all" Mordred said chuckling, pushing Gwen on the floor, putting her to sleep with Magic

"Now Emerys wouldn't you say it's time for a certain king to die?" Mordred drew his blade, staring at Merlin.

"I will kill Arthur, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, I will kill him, and bury him in an unmarked grave, he will suffer for his mistakes"

Mordred started to walk down the little steps to Arthur when the room started to rumble

"No" Merlin said head down

"What?" Mordred Sneered

"I won't let you"

"Ha, you won't let me?" Mordred walked straight up to Merlin "what can you do? you're magic is bound, you can't do anything-"

Mordreds words were cut off as the room started to rumble more, Merlin's looked up at Mordred

"bury him, I won't let you Bury him,  
I won't let you Murder him,  
I wanted freedom,  
but I'm restricted,  
you all are the ones to blame for the hatred of Magic, You use it for evil,  
which led the people to belive it was evil and not defy the king's law even though he only made it because magic hurt him because he didn't listen to the consequences of magic when he used it,  
all sorcerers who use magic for evil, spread a belief that all sorcerers are evil,  
I want to break the spell you've created,  
And I will"

Merlin snapped the cuffs off, and grabbed Mordred by the throat, before using Magic to fling him in the wall.

"I Won't Let anyone else suffer!"

Mordred struck out with his Magic which clashed with Merlin's, they held their positions,  
wisps of blue and green disbanded at the middle of the clash where the magic battled, fighting to get the upper hand,  
the blue wisps landed behind Merlin, while a single Green one landed behind Mordred.

The wisps swirled until they all froze and formed into people, behind Merlin,Arthur and Gwaine watched as the wisps transformed one was a beautiful Girl, with long black hair and, next to her, a man with a bald head, long robe skimming the marble floor, holding the hand of a dark haired women, who looked about his age. The last two, Arthur recognized, Will stood not far from Balinor, the dragon lord whom had died in Merlin's Arms when the Dragon had attacked. The one behind Mordred was non other than Kara, whispering hatred involving the king in Mordred's ear.  
The people behind Merlin had their hands on Merlin's shoulders and were helping him keep his hold.

"Merlin, love makes your magic stronger, that is why your magic is so strong, it runs on the most powerful thing in the world. You are pure of heart, and you will win" Freya kissed Merlin and Vanished,

"My son, I only knew you for a short while, but I've never been more proud of the man you've become" Balinor vanished as well,

"Merlin" Will laughed "Kick his butt" He too vanished,

"Emerys" Alator and Finna said, "thank you, you have helped our kind while we are gone, and we have come to repay the favor,"  
Alator chanted some words and a wisp of magic intermingled with Merlin's "goodbye, It was a privilege" And they too Vanished, Then out of nowhere a wisp form of Morgana appeared behind him as well,

"Merlin, Thank you for helping me see the monster I had become, I wish I had never done those horrible things, I Am here to help" She also added some Magic in too before disappearing, Tears rolled down Merlin's cheeks, He channeled all the hurtful memories of his dead loved ones, he focused on the love which they gave him, the love would overpower hate,

"This one's for the lonely, the one's that seek and find Only to be let down time after time This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall

It comes and goes in waves

This one's for the faithless, the ones that are surprised They're only where they are now regardless of their fight

This one's for believing if only for it's sake This is for the ones who stand

For the ones who try again

For the ones who need a hand For the ones who think they can

Magic Protects"

Merlin's Magic Shot out, overpowering Mordred's Magic, sending him backwards into the wall with a sicking crack,  
Mordred was dead, Arthur Wouldn't be killed by Mordred

He did it, but he had no time to feel the relief of victory, because with Mordred's last Breath, A invisble shield fell,

Reveling the knights, and the whole population of Camelot, who were all staring at him wide-eyed and in shock, Including Gwen, who had roused during the battle.

Merlin Promptly fainted, Caught by Arthur and Gwaine before he hit the Ground,  
Merlin just did Magic Infront of all of Camelot _

_  
SORRY! ;(


End file.
